Alternate Guys ans Dolls Episode 7
by EthanLover
Summary: Jane uses one of the boys spell books. Is it Benny's or Ethan's? Jane uses the spell book to make her doll Debby Dazzle doll to life. READ MOVIE THEN 1-6 EPISODE! Better then the summary i promise!
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's P.O.V

I was in my room looking over my spell book while I talked to Erica on my cell phone.

"I don't know what to tell you Erica, there is no spell that can give you the power of compulsion. You're gonna have to wait until you're powerful enough." I told her.

"This is so unfair! You're the only vampire in our group who can do anything cool!" Erica whined. I was about to answer when Benny ran into my room panting.

"Dude, your, parents, are gone and, we have, the run of the, house." Benny said between pants.

"I gotta go. I'll take to you later Erica." I said. "Love you too. Bye" I hung up and looked at Benny. I gave him a look that said to go on.

"As I was saying your parents are gone and we have the run of the house. Well except for Savannah, Jane, and Sarah." Benny told me.

"Benny you have 10 seconds to tell me why I should care if you can't, GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM!" I hissed at him, my fangs trying to crepe their way out, which caused him to jump a little and for Savannah to run into my room.

"What's going on here?" Savannah questioned. Benny and I sighed.

"Why don't I just cut to the case. I have "Knights Of Ninjitsu 4." Benny said happily as he showed us the game.

"Wait, why do we need the run of the house for this?" I asked.

"You know, so we can yell and stuff." Benny told us.

"You yell all the time! My mom is constantly telling you..." Savannah started but Benny cut her off.

"Do you want to play or not?" Benny asked. Savannah nodded. Then they both looked at me.

"Fine! But "Knights Of Ninjitsu 4." is not being played in my room!" I told them.

"Fair enough. Lets go!" Benny said.

My P.O.V

"Debby's my favorite, and now she's ruined." Jane told Sarah. As they both sat on Janes bed.

"I'm sure I can fix her with some tape or something." Sarah said as she took the doll and looked at it.

"And can we have a dance party?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure. What else am I gonna do till your parents get home?" Sarah's asked sarcastically, as the house phone rang. "Be right back."

Ethan's P.O.V

"No!" Savannah cried. "It's not fair. I can't believe we burned out the processor now." Savannah keep going on out how she can fix it. Benny cut her off.

"Or we could just use a minor reparation spell. It can fix anything." Benny said. I took the spell book out of his hands. Then handed it back to him.

"For once you're right Benny. This will work. Stand back Savannah." I told Savannah who nodded and stood out of the way. I said the spell and fixed the computer.

"Sweet!" Benny exclaimed. Benny put the spell book on the night stand next to Savannah bed. We all sat down around Savannah's computer. I heard Savannah's door open then close so I looked at the door only to find no one there. I shrugged it off and started to play.

My POV

"Don't worry Debby I'll fix you." Jane said as she sat on her bed with Debby in her hands. Benny's spell book in front of her.

"Glondo frum- Frumundo vella!" Jane said. Just then a flash went off and Sarah walked into her bedroom.

"Hey Jane." Sarah said.

"Hey look what I made." Jane said. Next to her was a full size Debby Dazzle. James doll was alive.

"Hi, I'm Debby Dazzle. Wanna play?" The doll asked.

"Ethan Savannah! You're gonna wanna see this!" Sarah yelled.

Ethan's POV a few minutes later

"What the heck is that?!" I asked as Benny Savannah and I looked at Debby Dazzle who I might add is alive and walking!

"That is a life size Debby Dazzle." Benny said. "I think I had dream about this once."

"Jane how did this happen?" I asked Jane.

"I heard Benny, Savannah and you talking about a fix it spell. Then you used it and it worked." Jane told me as she handed Benny spell book to me. I looked at it and saw that it wasn't Benny's it was mine! The spell book Jesse had given me!

"Let's have ice cream and go to a roller disco dance party." Debby said.

"Yeah!" Jane said at the same time Benny said "I'm in!"

"No parties. We need to turn her back into a doll." Savannah said.

"No! I don't want to go back. It's so boring. I wanna have fun." Debby said. "I won't go back! I won't!"

"Don't worry Debby I won't let them change you back." Jane said as she ran up to Debby. Debby then went on about then celebrating and more parties. They then walked out of the room.

"Sarah go keep an eye on Jane and Debby!" I said Sarah nodded and walked down stairs.

"Guys we'd have a problem." I said.

"Ya we have a life size Debby Dazzle." Savannah said.

"There's that. But more importantly Jane didn't use your spell book Benny. She used mine." I told them. Benny and Savannah looked at me with wide eyes.

"Here's the worse part it not my normal spell book. Benny when we were in Savannah's room trying to fix the computer you were looking at MY thousand year old evil almost black magic spell book!" I hissed.

"Please tell its not as bad as you think." Benny mumbled.

"I think it worse. Benny Ethan might start to freak out that means there's a problem!" Savannah said.

"You 2 keep an eye on Debby. I don't know which spell she used. If you need my I'll be at Jesse's mansion." I said before I could leave Savannah stopped me.

"Why do you need to go to Jesse's?" Savannah asked me.

"It's highly possible there is something there that will help me." I said before I jumped out the window spell book in hand and ran to Jesse's.


	2. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't a chapter but please read! Do any of you want me to make a chapter(s) of how Ethan and Jesse meet things that happened then until the movie or anything like that. I will do almost anything like that for explaining. if any of u have questions about ANY of my story just ask.


	3. Chapter 2

Ethan's POV

I was standing in Jesse's study with spell books floating all around me. I was currently looking at the oldest spell book that Jesse had.

"Come on! What spell did she use!" I growled out. I couldn't find anything remotely close to what was happening. I texted Savannah telling her I haven't found anything yet. I was about to look though another spell book when my phone went off. It was Erica. I made the phone levitate and answered it.

"Hey Erica what's up?" I asked.

"Why is there a blue haired bimbo in your house!?" Erica asked.

"Jane brought her Debbie Dazzle to life." I said without missing a beat.

"Oh. So where are you now?" Erica asked.

"I'm at Jesse's trying to figure out what spell Jane used. Here's the bad news,  
she used my black magic spell book." I told her. "Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure." Erica said happily.

"Can you make sure Brandon, Ty, and Rory don't fall for Debbie." I said as I continued looking through the spell book. "Ha!" I shouted.  
"What?" Erica asked  
"I found something. Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked me worriedly.

"Erica go to my house right now and tell them not to have skin to skin contact. That's how she gets her powers and stays out of doll form. Erica meet me at my house right now! Don't let anyone in or out!" I told Erica.

"Sure! I'll be right there." Erica said before she hung up. All the books that were in the air fell to the ground. I grabbed my two spell book and ran to my house. I tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. I ponded my fist on the door.

"Let me in Erica!" I yelled. A few seconds later Erica opened the door. Her and I walked to the kitchen. Debbie and Jane were eating some cupcakes.

"Did you find anything?" Savannah asked.

"I have good news and bad news. Good news is I know what happened and I can fix it." I said.

"What's the bad news?" Sarah asked.

"It's gonna take a few days for me to find the right reversal spell. So for now no skin to skin contact. That's how she stays in human form. Maybe if we keep her away from people she'll turn back into a doll." I explained. Just then the door bell rang. I groaned.

"I'll get it, just keep an eyes on those two." I pointed to Jane and Debbie before I headed to the door.

"The fun starts now!" Rory said when I opened the door. There stood Izzy, Rory, Brandon and Ty.

"Nows not a good time guys." I told them, I was about to shut the door when Brandon spoke.

"You're not gonna let us in?" Brandon asked.

"Sorry guys I have a mayor problem that I have to fix." I said then I shut the door. I walked back to the kitchen. Erica was the only person there.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Well Sarah put Jane to sleep, and Benny and Savannah are trying to lock Debbie in your room." Erica told me.

"Debbie is trapped and Jane is out like a light. Now all we have to do is clean." Savannah said when the three of them walked back.

"We also have to convince Jane that this was all a dream." Benny said.

"Uh, hello! I can just erase that part of her memory." I said. "And about cleaning up." A rush of wind later I had cleaned and put everything away. Erica pouted.

"See what I mean you're the only vampire in our group that can do anything cool!" Erica said with a whine. Just then the front door opened.

"Hello? We're home." Dad said.

"Sarah go distract them!" Savannah said Sarah nodded.

Later that night Ethan's POV

I had left last night after my parent got home to get some blood. I snuck in through my window forgetting that that's where Debbie Dazzle was. When I opened my window I didn't see Debbie anywhere. I walked over to my bed I was about to sit down when I noticed to dolls.

"Savannah!" I yelled. I heard Savannah come running into my room.

"What's the..." Savannah started but she stopped when she saw the dolls in my hand.

"Mom? Dad?" She whispered.

"Someone let Debbie out." I growled.

Benny's POV a few hours into school

"I can't believe Rory and Brandon let Debbie out!" Savannah groaned.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Ethan and Erica are looking into it." I reminded her. Savannah shrugged. Just then the bell rang. Savannah and I walked away to our separate classes. I was half way to my next class when I saw something on the ground near the girls bathroom. It was a doll. I gasped it was Ethan. I checked to make sure the coast was clear and walked into the girls bathroom. I saw another doll near one of the stalls. This doll looked just like Erica.


	4. Chapter 3

Benny's POV Lunch

"Savannah!" I yelled as I ran up to her the dolls in my hand.

"What?" Savannah asked Sarah standing next to her.

"We have a problem." I held up the dolls. The girls gasped.

"Ethan? Erica?" They both said. I nodded.

"I guess we have to solve this problem on our own." I told the girls.

"Didn't Ethan say he found a spell?" Sarah asked.

"Kinda." Savannah muttered as she looked at the doll version of her brother. An idea popped in my head. I quickly ran over to Ethan's locker. The girls followed me.

"How do you expect to open Ethan's locker?" Sarah asked.

"Ya no one knows his com except Erica, who is also a doll." Savannah told me. I shrugged. Just then Brandon walked up to us.

"I hate Rory!" Brandon groaned.

"Why do you hate Rory?" I asked.

"Debbie likes him better." Brandon groaned.

"Hey while you're here open Ethan's locker." I pleaded.

"Fine." Brandon groaned. Brandon stepped up to Ethan's locker and punches it then open it up for me.

"Wait where is Ethan?" Brandon asked. Savannah held up the Ethan doll and Sarah held up the Erica doll.

"How?" Brandon started as he pointed to the dolls.

"Debbie." Savannah said. Brandon still had a confused look on his face.

"Debbie's a doll. She needs life energy to stay in human form." I told Brandon as I dug though Ethan's locker. "Ah, here it is!" I pulled out Ethan's spell book. There were several bookmarks.

"Rory!" Brandon suddenly said.

"What's up, compadres of the night?" Rory said as he walked up to us with Debbie. We all backed away from the both of them.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Debbie said.

"Rory look you can't go out with her!" Brandon yelled.

"Why not!?" Rory asked.

"Because she's a doll!" Savannah told him. Rory looked confused so Sarah continued.

"She's made of plastic! Rory she's dangerous!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Ya well so am I!" Rory barred his fangs at us. He then began to walk away with Debbie.

"Rory wait!" I said as I grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" Rory asked as he crossed his arms.

"You don't believe she's dangerous? Well ask Ethan and Erica!" I said as I held up the dolls. Rory gasped as he looked at his best friend. Rory grabbed both of the dolls and started to back away from Debbie. Debbie pouted then tried to walk towards us but we all backed away. I felt Brandon grab my shoulder and in a flash we were all outside my house.

"Now what do we do? Our best spell master is a doll!" Rory asked.

"Well I'm gonna look through Ethan's spell book and see if I can find anything. Hopefully with Grandmas help." I said as we walked into my house. I let Rory and Brandon in.

"Hey Grandma you here!?" I shouted.

"Stop yelling I'm here!" Grandma said as she walked into the room. When she saw the dolls in Rory's hand and Ethan spell book in mine she crossed her arms and asked, "Benny what did you do?"

"Well Jane kinda used Ethan's spell book to bring her Debbie Dazzle to life. She sucked the life energy or what ever out of Ethan and Erica." I muttered.

"Oh dear. Give me that spell book." Grandma told me. I handed her Ethan's spell book. Just then Jane walked into the room. Savannah groaned.

"I completely forgot you were here Jane." Savannah said to her little sister.

"Where's Ethan?" Jane asked. Savannah was about to answer when Debbie walked into the house.

"You wanna play? Fine lets play." Debbie said in a mechanical voice. Apart of her face was ripped off and you could see the metal in her face.

"Anyone who's not immortal run!" Brandon yelled. Grandma, Savannah, Jane and I ran upstairs and hid in my room.

"What now!?" Savannah yelled whispered at me.

"I don't know? Grandma?" I asked.

"Jane dear is this the spell book you used?" Grandma asked Jane. Jane nodded so Grandma continued. "Is this the spell you used?" Jane nodded again. "When Debbie comes up here say the spell backwards." Jane nodded once again. I slowly opened the door and looked down the stairs to see five dolls. Sarah, Erica, Brandon, Rory and Ethan.

"Oh great! We have no vamps now!" I groaned. "Wait where's Debbie?" I looked farther down the stairs and saw Debbie. Just then I felt something brush against me. I jumped and looked down to see Jane with Ethan's spell book. Jane quickly said the spell before Debbie could get any closer. Debbie fell to ground and turned into a doll. Suddenly there was a flash of light. When it died down Sarah, Erica, Brandon, Rory and Ethan were laying on the stairs.

"Ah!" Ethan said as he rubbed his head, he then looked around. "What happened?" Just then Savannah walked out of my room and saw Ethan. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Savannah muttered.

"Again what happened?" Ethan asked.

"Don't worry about it. Debbie is gone and everyone is unharmed." I told him. Ethan sat up and walked up to Jane. Ethan grabbed his spell book from her and said, "never touch my spell book again! Understand Jane?" Jane just nodded and hugged her older brother.

"Ah!" I said. Ethan glared at me then hissed.


End file.
